


Baby, it's cold outside

by GiulyKira



Series: Fills per il p0rn fest 9 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Outdoor Sex, mentioned River Song/The Doctor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyKira/pseuds/GiulyKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metodi non convenzionali per riscaldare una companion infreddolita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il prompt del p0rn fest #9: DOCTOR WHO Clara Oswald/Eleven vestiti olografici

Clara continuava a battere i denti e a saltellare sul posto, il breve tentativo di riscaldarla che aveva fatto non aveva funzionato a lungo e per quanto trovasse affascinanti le stranezze biologiche degli umani, il Dottore stava cominciando un po’ ad infastidirsi e un po’ a dispiacersi per l’aria afflitta della sua companion.

“Ehi! Visto che dobbiamo aspettare un po’ prima di entrare, mi è venuta un’idea per riscaldarti!” Il dottore sorrise ampiamente e attirò a se’ Clara.  
“Sì? Hai sotto il parrucchino una stufet-?” si interrompé con un singulto di sorpresa alla vista del dottore inginocchiato davanti a lei, sgranando gli occhi quando il dottore le premette una mano sulla pancia per farla appoggiare a un albero vicino ma non disse niente e obbedì quando lui le raccomandò di tenersi a qualcosa.

Il Dottore, allora, le sorrise e cominciò a baciarle la pancia scendendo piano piano, fino a che non arrivò a stuzzicarla con la lingua in mezzo alle cosce, incoraggiato dai gemiti di piacere di Clara, continuò a leccare cercando di tenerle fermi i fianchi che sembrava si stessero muovendo per conto loro, era un buon segno quindi raddoppiò i suoi sforzi tirando i suoi fianchi verso di se’.   
La sentì fremere e, curiosamente, il suo orgasmo fu silenzioso, gli umani erano davvero affascinanti. 

Il Dottore si alzò, sprimacciandosi le ginocchia indolenzite e la abbracciò finché non si era calmata.   
“Uhm, grazie? è stata una buona idea, mi sento meglio” Il sorriso di Clara era luminoso e soddisfatto.  
“Sono contento, era anche il metodo preferito di River, lo riteneva migliore di questo” disse il Dottore asciugandosi i pantaloni bagnati usando il cacciavite sonico.  
“Aveva ragione, è molto meglio”.


End file.
